


'Till The End Of The Day

by pacifyingtae



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Depression, Inner Dialogue, No Dialogue, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifyingtae/pseuds/pacifyingtae
Summary: I am running. I am searching. My eyes are scanning the whole places, searching for any clue. I turn right, I turn left, I run back again. My voice echoes through the whole place again, with their name ringing in the trees. I can feel tears as I come back to the cottage and run to other side.They are not there.





	'Till The End Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm glad you chose to read this. I should explain what this is, so before reading, please read whole note to understand better.
> 
> First of all, this thing has no characters. Literally. You don't know anyone's gender, you don't know anyone's name. That's the main thing, you let your imagination run, if the person is talking about him or her of them. You decide yourself and everyone is equally right. 
> 
> Second, that's why it doesn't belong to any fandom. I actually had two characters in mind, so if you have read any of my previous work, you might get the idea of who I am talking about.
> 
> Third, first chapter was for a competition. I started writing this long ago, but then I after I joined the competition, I decided to combine that first chapter with an upcoming one.
> 
> I am also sorry if this makes no sense. It's basically all about thinking. There is basically no dialogue, only in the first chapter. And it's not even dialogue :D
> 
> I think that's it. Thank you for reading this :) 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

It was cold. That’s what it was. Cold and dark. Because that’s how some nights are. They are cold, they are dark, they are scary.

Why this particular night? It was special. Today is a special day. To me. Not to you. But why this day?

Well, I am running. It’s dark, I can feel the cold surrounding me. I can hear leaves under me. It is dark, but I am bringing light with me. People actually call it flashlight, but I prefer the name ‘light’ better. So the night is dark, the moon is nowhere to see, so I brought some light with myself.

I’m in the dark, I’m cold, I can barely feel my hands and feet. I will probably never stop pointing that out. But I’m just stating the obvious, I’m not lying.

 

Back to this day. It is quite special. See someone I care about... Well, they disappeared. It all happened so quickly that I didn’t even understand it at first.

What happened wasn’t happy or _romantic._ At first we were having a conversation. I know they weren’t in their best mood nor was I. And that changed a lot, because they obviously got really annoyed by me and I by them. Which made the conversation turn into something bad. We weren’t talking about the same topic we talked moments ago. Somehow, we started talking about each other and our friendship, relationship. When out of the blue, they started shouting at me, telling me how they have been feeling about me. Hearing those things made me really happy. I felt like flying, because I felt the same way. I wanted to jump, to dance, to kiss them, to hug them, to do _something_ just to show how happy I was.

Sadly, I was unresponsive. Literally. I was just staring at them and not saying a word. As if I wasn’t in control of my body. And it was a mistake a made. Because my unresponsiveness was like a solid no. _No, I don’t feel this way about you._ Which was a total lie. But it looked otherwise. So they took their coat and walked out of the room, out of the house and into the darkness.

I tried calling them, but I couldn’t reach them, as if they turned their phone off. So after a few moments, I took some light, my coat and ran into the darkness myself. My problem was that we were basically in the middle of nowhere. Trees surrounding our little cottage. It was completely dark. I had to use light to see where I’m going. But I am no detective to know which way they went. It was too dark to try and figure it out anyways. I tried shouting their name, but I was so, so late. They could be anywhere. I tried calling again, but it was no use. Service was shit here. So I did the only option I could think of - go some direction and try to find my friend.

 

_There is no use._

_There is no use._

_There is no use._

 

With the light guiding me, I walked deeper into the forest. It was already autumn, leaves were crunching under my feet. I could feel myself shake. It was cold. I could barely feel anything. But I’m not giving up. I can’t leave them here, where it’s cold. But I can’t find them either.

 

_Where are they?_

_Where are they?_

_Where are they?_

 

I heard my voice echo. Only then I realized I shouted out their name, to try and find them. Of course, it was no use, because I was probably going the wrong way.

 

_They hate you._

_They hate you._

_They hate you._

 

What I could feel was my heart racing. I was shaking myself, rushing, running if I heard a sound. I could hear my heavy breathing in the cold and silent night. But  wouldn’t give up for them. It was no use, but I still have hope.

 

_It’s your fault._

_It’s your fault._

_It’s your fault._

 

I am running. I am searching. My eyes are scanning the whole places, searching for any clue. I turn right, I turn left, I run back again. My voice echoes through the whole place again, with their name ringing in the trees. I can feel tears as I come back to the cottage and run to other side.

 

_They are not there._

_They are not there._

_They are not there._

 

They probably went to find the road. But I am so lost. I don’t know which side it is, I have no idea where road is. I’m confused. I can’t find it, because I’m too focused on finding them. But I can’t. I don’t know where they are. Where did they go?

 

_Where did they go?_

_Where did they go?_

_Where did they go?_

 

I didn’t feel myself stop, but I felt the coldness hit me. I looked down to see myself sitting on the ground, with leaves around me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

 

_It’s your fault._

_They hate you._

_There is no use._

_It’s your fault._

 

“I’m sorry.” I whispered into the darkness, tears streaming down my face while I tried to silence my rushing and screaming mind. I took a few breaths and opened my eyes to look up. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. I feel the same way, ok?” I talked into the darkness, patiently waiting for an answer. Frustration got the better of me when I shouted: “Just come back to me!” my voice broke in the end while it rang through the whole forest again. I closed my eyes again, as few sobs escaped my lips. A cold shiver ran down my back, as the coldness found it’s way through my clothes.

 

_I’m not giving up._

_I’m not giving up._

_I’m not giving up._

 

Finally, standing up, I turned to go back to the cottage and another side, my mind was still rushing.

I am not giving up.


End file.
